1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to optical connectors and, more particularly, to a device for assembling a light receiver on a substrate.
2. Description of Related Art
Optical connectors include a substrate and a light receiver such as a photo diode positioned on and electrically connected to the substrate via conductive glue. In assembly, to reduce light loss, the light receiver is pressed to the substrate to reduce contact resistance between the light receiver and the substrate. However, if the pressure is over heavy, the light receiver may be damaged.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a device for assembling a light receiver on a substrate, which can overcome the above-mentioned problems.